


Undercover JJ

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ goes undercover as a prostitute to catch a serial killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover JJ

“I'm cold,” JJ whined. She pulled at the black leather mini-skirt that she was wearing before rubbing her arms.

“It's supposed to get down to 42 tonight,” Morgan whispered into her earpiece. 

JJ groaned. “This is the third night that we've been out here. Why couldn't we send Kate?”

Kate chuckled. “Because, blondie, I'm not exactly his type.”

“Well, what about Reid? We could have dyed his hair.”

“The last time we put Reid undercover on the streets, he was swamped by johns,” Morgan countered. He nodded at Kate when she sent him a disbelieving look. “He was very popular.”

Reid hissed from his position across the street. “You promised to never bring that up again!”

JJ glared into the abyss. “Are you saying that Reid is prettier than I am?”

“Good luck getting out of this one,” Rossi joined in, taking a sip of coffee. He casually glanced at his watch. “JJ is right about one thing: we've been out here for a long time with no bites. Do you think he could have been tipped off somehow?”

“No!” Reid said, almost excitedly. He turned to face the brick building behind him so that it appeared that he was having an animated discussion with himself. “We're missing a piece. All of the women that were killed were picked up after they had been with a, uh, previous client.”

Kate snorted. “Client. I like that.”

Reid waved his hands, dismissing her comment. “He likes to take them after they've already been with someone and it has to be some place where he can watch them.”

“Didn't Marge say that Lisa's special place was against the fence behind the mini-mart?” Morgan asked.

“JJ's going to have to have sex with someone else to ensnare this guy,” Reid continued.

Rossi's eyes lit up. “If you're looking for a volunteer-”

Hotch's voice cut through, silencing them all. “Enough. JJ isn't sleeping with anyone. She just has to pretend. And before you say anything, no, Rossi, you cannot volunteer, and neither can you, Morgan.”

“Thank you,” JJ breathed out.

“Guess that leaves Hotch or Reid,” Kate teased.

Reid gulped loud enough that they all heard it over their earpieces. “I- I- I-”

Hotch slipped off his jacket, placing it in the backseat of the car. “Don't worry, Reid. I got this one.” He took a deep breath as he climbed out. He strolled over to JJ, trying to looking inconspicuous. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, baby,” JJ replied, her cheeks turning red. She fluttered her eyelashes at Hotch. “You looking for a date?”

“How much?”

She looked him up and down, tilting her head. “For you? Fifty bucks.”

Hotch fidgeted. “Deal.”

“Meet me around the corner in a few minutes,” she muttered into his ear, pressing her body briefly against his. Unable to speak, he nodded. He disappeared behind the building, his hands in his pockets. JJ raised her eyes to the skies in silent prayer to get through the next half hour before following him.

“He seemed a little eager to play this out, didn't he?” Kate asked Morgan, who nodded in agreement. “Interesting.”

Morgan smirked. “With those two, it always is.”

Hotch ignored the snickers he sporadically heard come through over the earpiece as he made his way to the fence. He leaned uncomfortably against it, waiting for JJ. His heart dropped to his stomach when she rounded the corner. Hotch stood there, mesmerized, at the sway of her hips as she walked.

“Hey,” she squeaked, cringing at her higher than normal voice.

“Hey,” he croaked.

Keeping her eyes firmly on his collar, she asked, “How- how do you want to do this?”

Like a deer in headlights, he froze until he heard Rossi clearing his throat. Hotch grabbed her upper arms and switched positions. “You should, uh, probably be up against the fence so that I, uh, can get some, um, leverage.”

“Right,” JJ agreed. “I, um, should probably wrap my legs around your, uh, waist.”

“Make sure this looks real, kids,” Rossi hissed. “He's a voyeur. He's gonna know if something's off.”

Morgan hooted, “I hope one of you has a condom!”

Hotch growled in frustration. He ripped the earpiece from his ear and nodded at JJ to do that same. “I'm sorry about this.”

“Let's just get through this,” she told him, meeting his eye for the first time. “You should drop your pants.”

“What?” he choked before catching himself. “Right, right.” Fingers trembling, he undid his belt and pants. Hotch slid them down to his ankles, taking his boxers with him.

JJ raised an eyebrow. “Black silk? Nice.”

That broke the tension as they both shared a laugh. Hotch smoothed out his shirt, ensuring that his ass was covered. “I'm going to have to hike your skirt up a bit when you wrap around me. I don't suppose that you have a pair of silk boxers on?”

“Nope; thongs.”

“Oh,” he groaned, much to her amusement. “Ready?”

JJ shook her head. “Sure.” 

She grabbed his shoulders to help wrap her legs around him. Hotch grabbed her thighs to keep her upright and walked her back to the fence. He leaned his head briefly against her shoulder, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo.

“I'm going to have to thrust,” he advised, regretfully. “Forgive me for anything you might... feel. You are an attractive woman, JJ.”

“I'll forgive your body's reaction if you forgive mine.” JJ shrugged at his raised eyebrow. “You're rather attractive yourself, Agent Hotchner.” She flexed against him. “Now, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can caught this bastard.”

Hotch hummed in agreement. He pushed against her, closing his eyes as he hardened the moment he came into contact with her core. He paused when he heard her gasp.

“Jayje,” he murmured.

“Don't stop,” JJ heaved. “Just... just get through this. Just keep going.”

Propelling forward, Hotch moved one arm over to support all of her weight and moved the other to the fence. He set up a vigorous pace, getting lost in the moment. He was steady, his rhythm only stumbling when she purred into his ear.

“Oh, God, JJ!” he called out, unable to stop himself. He kissed her, hard and deep, swallowing her cries as her orgasm overtook her. He followed right behind her, his cum covering her thighs and the ground. As he lowered her feet to the ground, he idly wondered if they had been heard.

“Wow,” JJ gulped after a few moments. Her entire body felt weak. “That was-”

“Yeah,” Hotch agreed. “We should probably-”

JJ pointed to his ear. “Earpiece.”

Hotch nodded. He put the piece back in, keeping one hand on JJ, unwilling to break contact. He found near silence.

“Uh, JJ, Hotch?” Rossi's voice was timid with an underlining hint of amusement when it came over the line. “If you're there, uh, you should know that Reid got the guy about five minutes ago. I'm giving you guys another ten minutes, then I'm marching in there.”

“Enough, Rossi,” Hotch reprimanded. He ignored Rossi's chuckle. “Tell Morgan to take over at the station. JJ and I will head back to the hotel. We'll see you in the morning, 7am, sharp.” He removed the earpiece once again and looked at JJ. “We need to talk.”

JJ released a long breath. “I know.” She shot him a saucy look as she passed by him. “We should probably do it in the morning. I feel the need to a long, hot bath.” She paused. “You joining?”

Hotch broke into a huge grin. He walked behind her, talking into the earpiece. “Uh, Rossi, better make that 9am.”

He could hear Rossi's laughter as they got into the car.

THE END


End file.
